


Cave In

by TinyDancerKelsey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ford is an idiot sometimes, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Mention of Death, Minor Injuries, Reminding Ford he's loved, caves are spooky, gender neutral reader, mostly just an adventure with Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDancerKelsey/pseuds/TinyDancerKelsey
Summary: Reader and Ford go on an adventure to a research an unknown creature. Things get a bit hairy when a cave in occurs.Also Ford is an idiot sometimes but we still love him.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Reader, Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Cave In

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea that came to mind one day that ended but being a bit longer than expected. I've never written Ford before so hopefully this turned out well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"According to my findings this should be the place," Ford said, checking over his notes as you approached a cave entrance. It had been a bit of a hike to reach your current destination, the hot summer sun having since past its highest point in the sky. Wiping the sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand you looked up at the daunting entrance with wary eyes. You had volunteered to assist Ford with his current venture, wanting an excuse to spend more time with the mysterious man who spent much of his time in the basement of the Mystery Shack.

"I didn't know Gravity Falls had caves like this," you swallowed, poking your head into the entrance slightly. You marveled at its size, but despite the large opening, little light seemed to penetrate the darkness within. "I see why you wanted the flashlights."

Ford made a small noise of affirmation while quickly adding notes to his journal. You rolled your eyes, a small smirk on your lips, as you retrieved the flashlights from the bag on your shoulders. Flicking yours on you took a tentative step into the mouth of the cave, shining the beam of light into the dark. Even the flashlight seemed t have trouble penetrating the inky depths before you. You felt Ford join you after a few moments, you wordlessly handed him his own flashlight which he too turned on and pointed inwards.

"Shall we?" he grinned, motioning into the cave, looking eager. 

"After you, Doc," You smiled back, his excitement palpable and near contagious. "So, this weird darkness have something to do with whatever it is we're looking for?" 

"Unlikely," he hummed. "Probably a property of the cave itself. I'll have to research it further at a later date."

As the two of you ventured further into the cave, Ford would stop occasionally to make a quick note or sketch in his journal. You didn't complain, the sight of the grey and silvered haired man, with flashlight held between his teeth, at work brought a smile to your face. Truth be told, Ford had caught your eye the moment you'd met him. It had been your second week at work at the Mystery Shack, he and Dipper had just rushed in through the gift shop entrance talking excitedly about some new discovery. Wendy had mentioned Stan's brother to you during one of your many downtime conversations, when she's called him a silver fox you felt that was an understatement upon seeing him in person.

His strong jaw was graced with the perfect amount of five o'clock shadow. His shoulders where broad and even through his burgundy turtleneck you could tell his arms and chest were well toned. But what had really caught you was his smile as he chatted with his nephew. You would give anything for him to smile at you like that. For him to look at you with the same passion that he gave his research. It had been weeks since that first encounter before you had even properly spoke to him. 

A pixie like creature had escaped its confinement and had been wreaking havoc on the gift shop. You had walked in for your shift just as Ford had dove from the counter to grab at the thing. Unfortunately, your sudden appearance meant he had collided with you instead, knocking you both to the ground. Ford had apologized profusely, face almost as red as his sweater, when he had recognized your compromising position. The pixie having escaped through the open door, forgotten as he stuttered more apologies and helped you to your feet. You'd promised it was fine and after some awkward introductions, Ford had become a part of your life. 

You'd joined him on the recapture of a new pixie, insisting the escape of the last had been your fault. After that, more adventures followed, him often coming to you if his nephew was unavailable or his brother unwilling and you were always happy to oblige. Which had brought you to today. To your surprise, Ford has asked your first to accompany him, stating the query too dangerous for children when Dipper has made to volunteer instead. So now here you were in a strange cave with the handsome scientist not even sure what you were meant to be looking for but happy none the less. Ford's voice calling your name brought you back to reality.

"Sorry!" you blushed, realizing he was now standing before you, concerned look on his face. "Zoned out a bit there. Long...er... long day."

"Are you alright to continue?" He questioned, brow still furrowed in concern. "We're getting close and we'll need to be on guard."

"I'm good, Doc," you smiled, glad for the darkness hiding your embarrassed blush. Then when he continues to frown, added. "Promise. I'm good."

"Very well," he nodded and took a step back. "Follow me and stay close."

You nodded firmly with a determination that brought the ghost of a smile to Ford's lips. Leading the way carefully into the depths of the cave, the entrance was now no longer visible. As darkness enveloped the two of you, kept at bay only just with your flashlights, the hair on the back of your neck stood on end. Something was watching you from that unnatural darkness and the feeling spurred you closer to Ford. Then you saw something move on the edge of the light. 

"Doc..." you warned, reaching a tentative hand towards him. 

"I saw it too," he confirmed, voice a near whisper as he used his free hand to pull his weapon from its holster. "Stay behind me."

The two of you had stopped moving now, eyes focusing on the darkness around you and ears strained to hear any movement or noise. Out of the corner of your eye you saw it again, Ford whipped around, weapon at the ready, focus undeniable. Then just as you'd thought it had vanished again the creature . a large ugly thing, rushed at you from the side. You let out a surprised yelp of panic as Ford moved his body between you, firing. The shot merely grazed the creature's shoulder as it let out a roar, its momentum unaffected. Ford grabbed your wrist, his flashlight now abandoned, and pulled you out of the way.

"Run!" he yelled, still holding your wrist in his tight grasp, pulling you along with him. You stumbled, his long strides making it difficult to keep pace but never once does he release his grip, making sure you're with him. Coming to an intersection deeper in the cave he pauses only briefly before choosing a path, the creatures footsteps growing louder with each passing second. Racing down the new path, your foot catches on some unseen object causing you to pitch forward into Ford's back. The two of you crash to the ground, the roars of the creature growing louder as you both scramble to your feet.

"The flashlight!" you make to retrieve it as it rolls away, Ford's hand pulling you away. 

"Leave it! There's no time!" he pants, weapon pointed the way you came and firing again. A roar screamed through the passage and the stone around you seemed to shake. And continue to shake. A small rock hitting your shoulder turned your focus upward just in time to see the ceiling above come crashing down.

"Look out!" you yelled, pushing Ford out of the way as you, too, leapt to the side. Rocks fell around you, Ford screaming out your name as the flashlight shatters bringing with it a near suffocating darkness. You cover your head with your arms willing it all to stop, until at last it does. The only sound you hear is your own panting breath and your heart beating hard in your ears, until you heard a panicked voice call out your name again.

"I'm over here," you call out as you hear Ford searching frantically. You hear his sigh of relief upon hearing your response, a six fingered hand soon finding your shoulder, it was shaking slightly. You give it a reassuring squeeze with one hand while the other fumbles in your bag. Finding what you were looking for, you crack the glow stick to life, casting a soft green glow around you.

"Are you alright?" Ford's face is contorted in worry as he checks you over best he can in the low light. "Are you hurt?"

"Ankle hurts a bit but otherwise I'm fine," you say as you move to sit on one of the large fallen rocks, thankful it had missed you both. At the mention of your ankle Ford knelt before you to examine it, gently moving and prodding it to assess the damage. You let out a small hiss of pain and he mumbles an apology before finally straightening up to look at you.

"Good news, it's not broken. Likely just a slight sprain," he sighed , rubbing the back of his neck and taking in your current surroundings. 

"And the bad news?" you asked and he let out another sigh.

"The bad news is we aren't getting out the way we came in," he gestured to the newly formed wall of rock. "We'll have to find another way out. Thankfully, most of the caves in this area are connected by these tunnels." 

"That's good," you smiles. "Wasn't looking forward to dying in a cave."

He grimaced at the comment, a look of regret flashing across his face. 

"I was joking, Doc," you said quickly. "I know you wouldn't let that happen."

"Ford," he corrected you. "Just Ford is fine."

"Alright, Ford then," you were glad for the dim light hiding the soft blush that graced your cheeks. "I guess we should try to get outta here then."

"Indeed, " he nodded before stooping in front of you, back to you. "Hop on."

"Wha-"

"Your ankle will only get worse if you continue to walk on it," he said simply, adjusting his glasses, a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ford, you can't carry me the whole way!" you protested, face even hotter than before. 

"It's my fault you were injured in the first place," he frowned, shaking his head. "This is the least I can do."

"Ford..." you began sadly, hating seeing him beat himself up over something like this. "This wasn't your-"

"Never the less, we can't have you exacerbating your injury," Ford cut you off still stooped before you. " Plus we'll be able to move faster if a carry you."

"You're not going to let me say 'no' are you?" you sighed. 

"Not a chance," he flashed you a grin over his shoulder. Shaking your head with a chuckle you climbed onto his back, arms around his neck as he hooked his arms under your knees, standing with ease. "And we're off."

Being this close to him, pressed against his back and chest under your fingers, you could feel his muscles under his sweater. He was much better built that you had imagines, solid and strong. He smelled of old books, pine trees and just a slight hint of aftershave and you prayed that he couldn't feel the way your heart was pounding in your chest from the close contact. Ford strode forward in silence for a while, you keeping an eye on your surroundings with the light of your glow stick.

"Sorry we didn't get that research you wanted, "you mumbled after several more minutes of quiet. Ford turned his head slightly to look at you, eyebrow quirked in question.

"I'd say we got plenty of valuable information," he stated matter of fact. "It seemed able to see in this strange darkness, was able to withstand a nearly direct hit without injury, and pursues it's targets with aggression. I'd say this was a successful mission in that regard. Next time I'll know what to expect and will be much better prepared."

"Hmm, when you put it that way," you said thoughtfully making the man chuckle, the deep rumble of it felt through you as you clung to his back. "Hopefully next time we'll be able to get a good look at it too."

"We?" Ford frowned, suddenly serious, stopping to look at you properly. "This creature is far more dangerous than I'd anticipated. Next time I'll be coming alone. I won't put anyone else at risk again."

"Like hell you are!" you blurted out with sudden anger.

"Excuse me?" he looked indignant as you tried to climb off his back, his strong arms, however, kept you in place.

"Ford you can't be serious! After what happened today you think I'd let you come back here alone?!" you continues to scold. "What if you had been alone today? You could have died Ford! You could have died and no one would have known!"

"If I had been alone you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he fired back, finally putting you down so he could turn to face you properly. "I would have been fine. I survived thirty years on my own and I-"

"You don't know that!" you were yelling now, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. "I'd rather twist my stupid ankle a thousand times if it meant knowing that you'd be safe. I'm not letting someone I care about put their life in danger if I can help it!"

"Y-you care about me?" Ford looked at you wide eyed, arguments dying in the air.

"Of course I do," you shook your head with a small chuckle of disbelief. "You think I'd go on these adventures if I didn't? I love spending time with you, hearing about your theories and your adventures. You're amazing Ford, you've experienced so much and your brilliant. The fact that you even talk to someone like me is a mystery. How could I not care about someone as incredible as you. That's why I can't let you do something as stupid as risking your life for your research. You're not alone anymore Ford... you need to realize that."

"I-" he began then sighed, faced flushed in a deep red as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. Of course you're right. Seems I owe you another apology."

"You don't owe me anything, just promise me you won't go it alone. It doesn't have to be me, but at least bring Stan or Dipper or someone," you rubbed your arm in discomfort, not meeting his eye.

"I promise," he said, putting a finger under your chin and turning your face towards him. He was so close again, your face pink as you looked into his deep brown eyes. "I'd been alone so long I suppose I've forgotten what it's like to have other who care for you. Especially those who aren't related to me."

"Well get used to it, Doc," you huffed and he let out a barking laugh that made your soul sing.

"Gladly," he smiled brightly, a real smile, one that was all for you. Then he stooped in front of you again indicating for you to get on his back once more. "Shall we? I promised Stanley we'd be back before dinner."

"Better make good on that promise then," you smiled before getting on his back, he chuckled beneath you. 

"Thank you, by the way," he said softly as be began walking. "For reminding me what's most important in life."

"I'll keep reminding you 'til you get in through that thick skull," you joked, gently tapping his head with your knuckle.

"With the metal plate in there, it may take a while," he smirked.

"Then I guess you'll be stuck with me for the long haul," you teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled softly as sliver of daylight came into view up ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be sure to let me know what you think. 
> 
> I have a few more ideas for some Grunkle love which I hope to getting around writing soon. 
> 
> Thanks again!   
> <3


End file.
